Riddle of Winter
by pearwink
Summary: Dia lah teka-taki terbesar yang belum bisa kupecahkan. Dia, Ryu, adalah seseorang yang memiliki jutaan misteri. Dan sanggupkah aku menguraikan semuanya?/RyuuMegu fic. One-Shot. Don't like don't read please. Michi.


_**Preface**_

_Ugh… saya nge warning kalo di fic ini ke Gaje-an bertebaran dimana-mana. Gombal dan sangat ga In Chara banget! Ini cuma mengambil tema tentang musim dingin (musim kesukaan saya), marshmallow dan tentang ingatan Meg di masa kecilnya sama Ryu (I looove that. Wkwkwkwk..)  
Entah mengapa, waktu bikin fic ini. Kok saya jadi keingetan SasuSaku ya?*plak*_

_Happy reading buat karya pertama saya. Ehm—maksudnya, karya pertama saya di acc saya yang baru ini sama di fandom Tantei Gakuen Q. So, Review-nya Onegai shimasu!__ Kesan-pesan supaya saya tau segala kekurangannya. _

_

* * *

__**Disclaimer : **__Not mine, of course. Tantei Gakuen Q belongs to Seimaru Amagi-sensei and Fumiya Sato-sensei._

_

* * *

_

**R I **D D** L E _. o f_ . W I **N T** E R**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Michi-chi-chi**

Musim Dingin. Sang surya mengawali dengan senyuman redupnya. Redup, bahkan tak terasa sedikit pun kehangatannya. Tertutupi angin yang berhembus meniupkan udara dingin bersama gumpalan salju yang bercampur jadi satu. Warna putih mendominasi setiap sudut. Burung-burung beterbangan riang, saling berbisik di ranting pepohonan kering yang tampak kehilangan daun-daunnya di musim gugur lalu. Memikat siapa saja yang melewatinya tak enggan untuk berhenti untuk mengamati teduhnya suasana pagi itu. Menandakan hari yang indah akan segera dimulai.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Ryu-kun!" ucap gadis berambut pink sambil membuka pintu kelas. Matanya menatap ceria pemuda di depannya. Ryu Amakusa. Pemuda yang tadi diberinya salam.

"Ohayou, Meg." jawab pemuda itu singkat dan datar kepada Megumi Minami, gadis berambut pink tadi.

Mata Megumi melebar. Tak menyangka salamnya di balas. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, senyum terkembang di bibirnya…

.

.

Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan di Dan Detective Academy. Walaupun memang udara sangat dingin karena sedang musim dingin, tapi tak mengurangi keindahan pagi yang cerah itu. Ranting pohon ginko tua yang kering kini mulai tertutupi oleh salju tebal. Salju itu berjatuhan ke tanah dibawahnya, menggumpal, seakan menunggu ada yang mau berbaring di atasnya. Menikmati dinginnya salju yang terasa menusuk tulang.

Lonceng berdenting pelan. Pertanda kelas akan dimulai. Lapangan dan koridor gedung terlihat sepi. Semua murid memasuki kelas masing-masing. Namun di kelas yang satu ini masih saja terjadi kegaduhan. Sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

Q Class. Qualified classroom. Kelas tempat berkumpulnya para murid pilihan dari Morihiko Dan, Sang detektif nomor satu di Jepang. Kelas khusus di Dan Detective Academy yang megah dan elit.

Tunggu—

Megah dan elit?

Ehm, rasanya ada yang aneh. Memang Dan Detective Academy ini adalah sekolah yang sangat-sangat megah dan elit. Bahkan boleh dibilang sekolah yang PALING megah dan PALING elit di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Tapi, tidak untuk kelas Q. Mungkin 'kuno dan menyedihkan' sangat tepat untuk kita jadikan sebagai deskripsi kelas yang berada di gedung tua bekas kantor detektif Dan sebelumnya.

"Argh! Aku tidak menyangka jamku bisa mati lagi! Kukira tadi aku telat datang! Percuma saya aku buru-buru. Mana tidak sempat makan yakiniku buatan Okaa-san!" gerutu Kyu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang benci ke jam tangannya.

Megumi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maka dari itu Kyu! Cobalah untuk sedikit tidak ceroboh! Dasar…"

Kyu meringis. "Ne, Meg! Kau masih ingat dengan rinci kasus yang kemarin kita tangani, kan?"

"Mm hmm.." Megumi mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong, musim dingin kali ini dingin sekali ya…" gumam Megumi pelan sambil mengawasi salju yang mulai turun kembali.

.

Musim dingin menghembuskan nafas bekunya. Salju berjatuhan dari hari ke hari, dan suhu berubah. Jalanan yang seminggu lalu masih penuh sesak kini terlihat sepi. Hanya 1-2 orang yang lewat lengkap dengan coat, sarung tangan, dan aksesoris lainnya yang bisa menangkal dingin.

"Meg?" Ryu mengibaskan tangannya tepat di depan muka Meg. Mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" jawab Megumi kaget.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hmm? Memang ini sudah jam pulang ya?" ucap Meg, memandang sekeliling kelas. Kosong.

"Ya. Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu."

"Yang lain sudah pulang dan kau anehnya malah duduk diam seperti itu," ucap Ryu sambil memasukan buku-buku ke ransel hitamnya.

"Maaf, aku melamun." Meg menundukan wajahnya.

"Hm, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Salju semakin tebal," pemuda itu bangkit dan meraih tas dan mantelnya berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan santai. Sontak gadis berkuncir dua itu panik dan segera membereskan buku-bukunya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru.

"RYU-KUN! TUNGGU AKU!"

_._

_Aku merasa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Rambut biru itu, mata abu-abu itu, gestur dingin itu, aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi entah mengapa semua itu tampak tak jelas. Buram.  
_

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi. Bermimpi bertemu dengan pemuda sebayaku di _Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center.

_Apakah itu Ryu-kun? Apakah itu Ryu-kun, Tuhan?  
_

_Tapi, kenapa semua kenangan itu tak terekam oleh ingatan fotografisku? Kenapa bayangannya tampak buram dalam ingatanku? Kenapa? Apakah Ryu adalah orang yang dekat denganku? Apakah dulu Ryu adalah orang yang berarti bagiku?_

_Dan berjuta-juta Kenapa dan Apakah terbayang di otakku._

_.  
_

"Brrr… musim dingin tahun ini dingin sekali ya Ryu-kun?" celetuk Meg sambil merapatkan mantelnya dan mengepalkan tangan. Untung tadi dia tidak lupa membawa _gloves._ Giginya bergetar pelan kedinginan karena berkali-kali angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dan pasti juga Ryu yang disampingnya. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan? Meg melirik pemuda itu. Langkahnya mantap dan wajahnya tetap tenang.

_Ah! Dia kan memang dingin…_ pikir Meg sarkastik.

.

Musim dingin. Hmm… _come to think of it._

Musim dingin itu identik dengan salju dan _Christmas day. _Musim dingin itu saatnya memakai _gloves, scarf, _dan_ coat_ untuk menangkal suhu yang biasanya dibawah 0° Celsius. Musim dingin itu juga saatnya untuk mengadakan Hotpot di rumah bersama teman-teman. Berbagi cerita bersama sambil memakan _marshmallow_ dan juga meminum susu putih hangat.

Yah, aku rasa itu adalah hal yang umum tentang sebuah Musim dingin.

Tapi bagiku… Setiap kali otakku memikirkan apa itu musim dingin, nama Ryu pasti membayang-bayang tanpa kuketahui apa maksudnya. Mungkin karena Ryu itu memang sangat-sangat mirip dengan musim dingin. Semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti akan beranggapan kalau dia itu manusia es yang beku di terpa angin bercampur salju. Tapi bagiku Ryu itu bukan sekedar 'si manusia salju'. Dia adalah pohon cemara hias! Terlihat dingin karena banyak salju menempel padanya. Tapi aku tahu kok bahwa dia punya kehangatan di setiap lampion-lampion kehidupannya.

Ya. Aku rasa musim dingin kali ini tak akan terasa sangat lengkap jika tak ada…  
Ryu-kun

.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryu, kau tidak di jemput ibumu?"

"Ibu?"

"Ya ibu," Meg menegaskan. "Ibu yang menjemputmu saat kita pulang setelah dari Pulau Kirisaki. Masa' kau lupa?" Megumi meringis. Ryu terdiam sebentar. "Hm, dia bukan ibuku."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Bisa tidak membahas itu?" kata Ryu dingin.

"Yayaya.." Dengan sangat kesal dan terpaksa, Meg akhirnya menurut juga. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk berdebat sore itu. Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang tak hentinya menggigil kedinginan. Lebih baik tetap setia mengikuti langkah pemuda bermata abu-abu itu disampingnya.

_Ugh… ekspresi dingin seperti biasa. Hah! Udara dingin, dengan orang yang dingin. Paduan yang sangat-sangat pas._

_.  
_

"Ah! Tunggu Ryu. Ada yang harus kubeli di supermarket."

Ryu memandang heran. Yah, perempuan memang selalu merepotkan. Disaat waktu pulang ke rumah, ada saja alasan mereka untuk mampir ke supermarket. Tapi jangan protes, mungkin saja gadis berambut pink itu memang ada keperluan, mungkin? Jadi, Ryu mencoba menunggu gadis itu sambil berdiri kaku di depan pintu supermarket sampai seseorang berkuncir dua itu keluar.

"Hm… kau mau _marshmallow, _Ryu?"

Hah! Dasar perempuan…

.

Musim Dingin. Musim yang indah. Musim di mana warna putih mendominasi semua sisi kota. Putih, bersih, tak ternoda. Salju tampak berkilau tertimpa cahaya sinar matahari sore.

Dua mata yang berbeda warna mengawasi benda lembut berwarna putih yang turun dari langit. Menatap, berusaha mengabadikan momen indah itu.

"Ne Ryu-kun…" ucap Megumi tiba-tiba sambil mengunyah _marshmallow_nya.

"Hm?"

"Pernahkah kita bertemu sebelum ini…?"

….

"Aku rasa tidak." Jawab Ryu lirih. "Lagipula jika ya, kau pasti akan langsung mengenaliku kan?"

"Hehe… Benar juga. Aku kan punya ingatan fotografis." Ucap sang gadis sambil tertawa miris.

.

Teka-teki. Sesuatu yang samar-samar. Sesuatu yang mengasah dan menyita pikiran. Sesuatu yang sulit dipecahkan.

"_Ryu selalu mengatakan, 'teka-teki semakin mendalam' saat kasus di sekitarnya semarin merumit bagai tak berujung."_

"_Namun aku tidak. Aku rasa bukanlah kasus itu yang semakin mendalam. Karna pasti setiap kasus ada _trick_nya kan?"_

"_Aku rasa dialah teka-teki yang semakin mendalam itu…"_

"_Dia lah teka-teki ku…"_ pikir Meg sembari menatap Ryu dengan senyuman yang terulas sempurna. _"Dia lah teka-taki terbesar yang belum bisa kupecahkan. Dia, Ryu, adalah seseorang yang memiliki jutaan misteri. Dan sanggupkah aku menguraikan semuanya?"_

_

* * *

_**OWARI

* * *

**_  
_


End file.
